


The Irresistible Bribe

by AimeeDaraLyon



Series: Aquila Scriptor - The Houses Competition Collection [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Friendship, Gen, triceratops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeeDaraLyon/pseuds/AimeeDaraLyon
Summary: ONE-SHOT. When Hagrid meets up with his best friend from Hogwarts in the Three Broomsticks, he has brought Hagrid a present, Hagrid had never dared to hope. However, nothing comes without a price. Written for the Houses Competition round 4: BONUS Stage and Screen.





	The Irresistible Bribe

**Author's Note:**

> House: Eagles  
Class: History of Magic  
Category: Standard  
Prompt: Jurassic Park  
Word count: 1544

**The Irresistible Bribe**

The Three Broomsticks was filled with students and other visitors when Robert Dowell entered the pub. It was as warm and cosy as he’d remembered from when he was here, about seven years ago, but the mirror behind the bar was still there, even though some of the chairs had been replaced with new ones. The bartender, Robert had forgotten her name, had aged well and smiled kindly at him when he looked her way. Whilst he walked up to the bar to order a butterbeer, he looked around to see if he already saw the friend he was supposed to meet and made sure his bag stayed secure and unharmed when moving through the crowd. Technically, his friend was his best friend, who went by the name of Rubeus Hagrid. They’d rarely met up, but when they did, they always exchanged stories about the latest creatures they’d encountered.

Robert was, like Rubeus, a simple man. He was a half-blood wizard and a Gryffindor just like Rubeus was. They had met in their second year, when Robert transferred from Ilvermorny to Hogwarts, and even though many in the class disliked the half-giant named Rubeus Hagrid, Robert was instantly drawn to his warm personality and overlapping interest in magical creatures. Soon, they became best friends and explored the Forbidden Forest, in search for the variety of creatures they could find. Both young wizards got into a lot of trouble during their years alone and together, but Robert was one of the few believing that Rubeus’ Acromantula Aragog was not the one to blame for the mishaps around the unfortunate death of Myrtle Warren’s death. Once, they’d even received a month’s worth of detention when the Professors had found out that they had tried to raise werewolf cubs under their four poster beds and to the friends it had been worth it. Additionally, Robert was one of the few that actually called Rubeus by his first name. Whilst Rubeus preferred that everyone called him Hagrid, Robert called him Rubeus since day one and it became their thing, Bob and Rubeus.

Upon Rubeus’ expulsion, Robert had to finish Hogwarts all alone, whilst Rubeus had moved around to observe creatures and secretly continuing to learn the spells.

When Robert had finished Hogwarts without Hagrid, he pursued a muggle biology degree and zoo keeping, finding some of the muggle creatures just as interesting as the magical ones. Ultimately he tried to figure out if he could create a half breed between muggle and magical species which had been a dream for both Rubeus and Robert. That was precisely the reason why Robert knew that the presents in his bag would be very safe with Rubeus.

Then, Robert finally caught a glimpse of a gigantic man, sitting in the far back in a private booth, eagerly watching the door. Robert rushed to the half-giant, not able to suppress his enthusiasm any further and forgetting his butterbeer.

“Rubeus,” Robert said smiling broadly.

“Bob, how’re yeh doin’?” Rubeus asked, patting his best friend’s shoulder in a manly way, which still hurt after all these years.

“To be perfectly honest, I’m in trouble. I have done something in the Muggle world…” Robert shivered and took out his wand to cast a soundproofing spell around them before continuing, “Anyways, I have a surprise for you. It’s a muggle animal that has been extinct for millions of years. They’re actually the non-magical cousins of our dragons.”

Rubeus’ eyes went wide when he saw Robert taking four small eggs out of his bag. 

“Rubeus, meet your very own dinosaurs. This particular species is a triceratops. Literally translated from Greek is Three-Horned Face. They’re herbivores and quite friendly.”

Rubeus reached out to softly touch the eggs that were big enough to fit in the palm of his hand. “How long until they hatch?”

“You’ll have to warm it up for about three hours, I guess, medium heat, so not in direct flam distance. The dinosaur itself will be friendly and emotionally bind themselves to their mother, which will be you. In the meantime, feed them green vegetables, and green leaves. When they are older you can let them eat anything they want to eat. Usually the triceratops will be about your height and three times your weight.”

Rubeus eyes looked like he’d seen water burning and then Rubeus realised something. “But how did yeh get them then?”

Robert smiled again and knew it was time to tell the story.

“I’ll tell you. Three years ago I moved to Tasmania to search for the genetic similarities and differences in the DNA of the Tasmanian Devil, the Thestrals and the Common Bat. There, I ran into a geneticist named Dr. Henry Wu who offered me a job as a biologic engineer for an investor named John Hammond. They’d discovered the dinosaur DNA in amber-encapsulated mosquitoes and filled out the gaps of the DNA with that of the Common Reed Frog.”

“But how did yeh get the eggs from the investor?”

“Well…”

Robert thought back of how he obtained the eggs on the other side of the planet, on Isla Nublar. It was the middle of the night when Robert had decided to prepare the eggs and steal the embryonic DNA with the gaps in it. He had planned to fill in the gaps of the DNA with Thestral DNA and with so much enthusiasm and anticipation, he could hardly wait to show Rubeus.

Everything went smoothly until he heard the door of the laboratory open. “Robert? What are you doing here at this hour?” Dr. Wu asked his assistant.

Robert fake-yawned and scratched the back of his neck heedlessly.

“Couldn’t sleep. So I wanted to make sure that everything was working properly again,” Robert gestured to the hatching machine that was turning eggs.

Dr. Wu found this reply an odd one. Dr. Wu knew everything that went on in his lab and a malfunctioning egg turner was not one of the things he remembered. Whilst looking at the hatchlings, Dr. Wu realised that there actually were eggs in the incubator. Last night when he’d went to bed, no hatchlings were in the incubator as there was a temporary stop of 24 hours to run extra tests and optimisation programs. Incredulous, he walked over the incubator and inspected the eggs were signed with ink letters: TCT, short for triceratops. This puzzled Dr. Wu even more, because he had clearly instructed every one of his staff never to write on the eggs, but mark them with a sign or sticker.

Dr. Wu had seen enough and turned back to Robert and curiously observed him. “What is the meaning of this, Robert?” Dr. Wu demanded.

Robert looked at him and took a wooden stick out of the back of his trousers. “I’m a wizard, Henry. I am taking some eggs to investigate their characteristics in a different environment.”

“You can’t do that! They need to be in a controlled environment! Are you crazy?”

“No, I’m not and neither are you. Listen, I’m just interested in crossbreeding them with a certain magical creature. And with the skills I obtained here, I think I can make it work.”

“You have no guarantee that they won’t attack you! It’s dangerous!”

“I can manage, but thanks for your concern, Henry.”

Robert’s voice had sounded so dismissive that Dr. Wu had made up his mind. Dr. Wu felt a jolt of incredulousness and anger course through him with the injustice of it all.

Dr. Wu stepped forward and prepared himself to call the alarm code. “I am contractually obliged to stop you from taking these dinosaurs.”

Robert shook his head at his boss, “Please, don’t make me hurt you, Henry. What if I promise to keep you updated when I have the first results, hmm?”

Robert really didn’t want to use his magic, but if he had to, he’d certainly would.

Contrary to Robert’s expectations, Dr. Wu didn’t budge. Apparently Dr. Wu had more principles than Robert had given him credit for.

“No,” Dr. Wu said, his voice sounding unwavering, “Put down the vial of embryonic DNA.”

Now it was Robert’s turn to reply resolutely, “No. Henry, I do apologise, but I have to do this.”

Robert pointed his wand to Dr. Wu to freeze him until he was done, and then softly murmured the incantation for the amnesia spell.

When Robert was finished talking, Rubeus couldn’t believe his ears. “Blimey, Bob. I don’t think the Ministry is goin’ be too happy when they find out what yeh did.”

“I know, Rubeus, but I need to store this vial somewhere safe while I try and collect the Thestral DNA and Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the world. The eggs are just a bribe.”

Rubeus looked into the Bob’s eyes which were filled with desire to know more and research the possibilities. So slowly, Rubeus nodded, his best friend had always been honest with him.

For once, Rubeus Hagrid felt like he was a young schoolboy, back together with his best friend in their dormitory.

“Just this once, for ol’ time sake.”

“You’re the best, Rubeus.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now, off with yeh, I have some eggs I need to take care off.”


End file.
